Dance
by K-RO
Summary: ¿Quieres bailar?


**Advertencias: **AU [Alternative Universe] Slash [Relaciones ChicoXChico]

**Disclaimer: **_Gattaca_, pertenece a Andrew Niccol, Columbia Pictures y demás socios comerciales. Esta historia está escrita con el único propósito de entretener y no gano nada con ella.

–

* * *

–

**Dance**

–

_¿Quieres bailar?_

—Jerome Eugene Morrow, Gattaca (1997)

–

–

Eugene está ebrio, el olor a alcohol invade toda la sala, Vincent —_Jerome_, se corrige; a pesar de _todo_ no puede evitar llamarse con el nombre con el que fue bautizado—, se cruza de brazos y recarga contra el marco de la puerta. Los ojos claros de su compañerolo atraviesan con un odio visceral que solamente ha visto en una ocasión.

A sí mismo, en el espejo.

— ¿Eugene? —cuestiona con cautela—, ¿qué sucede?

—Cuéntame —masculla el hombre parapléjico, con la voz pastosa—, ¿te divertiste en mi _pellejo_?

La pregunta quema más de lo que se atreve a admitir, porque entra en la zona que deliberadamente ignoran día con día. Su amigo también parece sorprendido de su propio comentario, pero no se retracta.

— ¿Y bien? —exige.

—Al menos —responde él, con una calma que está empezando a perder— le doy un mejor uso a tu _pellejo _del que jamás hiciste _tú_.

Eugene luce casi como si lo hubiera golpeado, Jerome suspira y se pasa la mano por el cabello teñido de «amanecer de miel», herir a su compañero lo hace sentir como un bastardo miserable y casi hace que desee disculparse.

Casi.

—Claro. —Eugene contesta con ironía—. Como acostarte con aquella rubia frígida.

Jerome se sobresalta por la mención de Irene y pregunta, extrañado:

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Irene?

_«__Todo_» piensa Eugene. Maniobra en su silla y se acerca a la mesa para servirse otro trago.

—Ve a dormir —indica—, mañana tienes otro millón de pruebas que pasar.

Jerome no se mueve, quiere decirle a Eugene tantas cosas: lo orgulloso que está de él, lo agradecido, que su apoyo le fue más importante que sus muestras de ADN, que no recuerda nada de la noche pasada con Irene, excepto la siguiente mañana, restregándose arena en la piel, sintiéndose sucio y traidor.

Pero dice la cosa más importante en ese momento.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

Eugene se da la vuelta tan rápido que tira el vodka en sus pantalones.

— ¿Perdón?

—Baila conmigo —repite, acercándose.

— ¿¡Te estás burlando de mí! —grita, alejándose; el dolor afilado en sus ojos.

—No —objeta, mortalmente serio—. Así.

Le toma de los brazos y los cruza detrás de su cuello.

—Afírmate —indica.

—Estás loco.

Pero lo hace de todas formas.

Ahora son de la misma altura, Eugene ha perdido mucha masa muscular y aunque a Jerome le rompe el corazón sentir sus costillas al pasarle los brazos por la cintura, hace más fácil que lo levante.

Los zapatos arrastran ligeramente cuando empiezan a moverse en una melodía sin música, pero a ninguno le importa.

—Eres un pésimo bailarín.

—Cállate.

Una vuelta más en su vals imaginario, tan cerca que pueden sentir el calor del otro cuerpo, Eugene suelta una mano, seguro en el agarre de Jerome, y le saca las lentillas para ver su color natural.

Jerome Eugene Morrow ha deseado muchas a lo largo de su vida, algunas las obtuvo, otras nunca las tendrá, pero su mayor logro está justo ahí, bailando con él, por muy ilógico que suene.

Y dice la única cosa que puede sacar en ese momento.

—Fóllame.

Jerome se detiene, perplejo, _buen Señor_, claro que quiere, pero sus miedos pueden más que su lujuria.

—No sé cómo —admite.

Eugene gruñe mientras inclina la cabeza y lo besa con hambre, sabe a vodka y poder, a pesar de las _circunstancias_, Eugene siempre ha irradiado la clase de _aura_ que es su derecho de nacimiento.

Jerome vuelve a moverse, pero esta vez el suave balanceo se convierte en algo _más_, no tarda en comenzar a acalorarse entre el tibio cuerpo y los besos expertos, su compañero es inquieto y demandante, y Jerome no desea hacer más que plegarse a él, ofrecerlo todo y obtenerlo _todo_.

El beso acaba, ambos jadean y sus alientos se entremezclan hasta convertirse en el único aire que vale la pena respirar.

—Yo te enseñaré. —Eugene susurra.

Jerome siente sus piernas tambalearse.

—Sí —conviene. Ajusta su agarre hasta el dulce trasero de Eugene y lo levanta—. Sí, sí.

Lo lleva hasta su recamará, ausentemente nota que los muebles de Eugene están adaptados a sus _necesidades_, al verlos, cae en cuenta que su amigo es un _discapacitado_, aunque nunca realmente le ha visto así, Eugene siempre se ha movido con gracia, maniobrando la silla como si fuese parte de él, la idea de _lastimarlo_ cobra otro significado mientras lo acuesta suavemente en la enorme cama ortopédica. Se sube a la cama y se arrodilla enfrente.

— ¿Puedes?, ¿tú puedes… sentirme? —cuestiona con nerviosismo, apoyando las manos en las piernas inertes, Jerome ha vuelto a ser el tímido Vincent Freeman, de manos torpes y demasiado pequeño, cuyo universo pende de una cuerda floja.

Eugene asiente, dubitativo, no quiere hablar sobre lesiones incompletas de medula espinal a nivel de T9 y las _restricciones_ que eso tiene.

—Apenas —musita—, siento la presión. Cuanta más presión, mayor sensibilidad.

Vincent asiente a su vez y sube las manos a sus muslos, oprimiendo lentamente.

—No quiero lastimarte —explica.

Pero Eugene ha tenido suficiente de platica, tanto tiempo deseando, quemando. Se incorpora en sus brazos y retoma el beso. No es un beso gentil, Vincent tiene los labios ásperos y su lengua puede acariciar lugares donde nadie ha llegado antes, succionándole el alma.

Manos inexpertas juegan con los botones de su camisa y no sabe si es el alcohol o cualquier cosa, pero lo único que sale de su boca son incoherencias, así que mejor la ocupa en otra cosa, como besar el elegante cuello del astronauta.

Cuando la camisa resbala por su espalda y queda olvidada a los pies de la cama, Vincent se separa apenas un par de pulgadas, lo bastante para sentir el frío de toda su existencia.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? —susurra.

—_Vincent —_amenaza—, si te detienes ahora, te _patearé_ el trasero.

Una risa ronca le eriza la piel, cuatro manos no son bastantes para sacarle el saco, camisa y pantalones a Vincent y algunas prendas terminan rasgadas, Eugene se detiene un momento a repasar con las manos el ejercitado pecho que late a ritmo irregular, nunca la _imperfección_ le pareció tan hermosa.

El astronauta toma la mano acariciante y resbala cada dedo al interior de su boca, puede sentir las callosidades que han dejado los años de manejar su silla y les da el trato que merecen, siente a su compañero vibrar y él mismo se sorprende de lo excitado que está sin apenas haberlo tocado, ansioso por un tipo diferente de _baile_.

Suelta su preciado bocado y acomoda las piernas de Eugene para hacerse sitio entre sus muslos, toca con intención su bragueta pero se sorprende al no encontrar una dureza donde se supone que estuviera.

Saca la mano como si algo le hubiese picado y observa contrito el rostro sonrojado de su amante.

— ¿No, no te gusta?, lo siento, no sé…

Eugene le da un empujón que le lanza al otro extremo de la cama. Luce, más que molesto, triste.

—No se trata de ti, estúpido —farfulla, luego añade—. No tengo mucho control de…

Vincent se acerca lentamente, comprendiendo lo que sucede y maldiciendo su reacción.

—Lo siento —repite de corazón y comienza a deshacerse de los pantalones de Eugene con una destreza que nace de la determinación.

—Espera, espera. —Manotea—. ¿Qué haces?

Vincent aleja las manos ajenas y baja de un tirón pantalones y bóxers hasta las rodillas, se admira en la desnudez de Eugene, que le llama a besarla entera.

—Ejerciendo presión —dice. Y luego de dudar un segundo, toma el flácido pene entre sus labios.

Succiona y procura usar los dientes en un raspado gentil; sin ninguna experiencia, ensaya un par de tentativas antes de introducirlo cuanto puede y aspirar con fuerza.

—_Oh por Dios._ —Largos dedos se enredan en su pelo y tiran y empujan al ritmo de su cabeza.

Sonríe, con la boca llena de su amante, puede que nunca haya hecho una mamada a nadie, pero un _'Oh por Dios' _es una buena señal. Sus manos juegan un poco más abajo y sus labios y lengua no tardan en seguirlas, abarca un testículo y lo siente contraerse, la erección se llena lentamente.

A besos recorre el delgado vientre y se detiene en el vórtice de sus costillas, las delinea una a una llegando hasta un pezón color marrón que toma entre sus dedos y retuerce hasta obtener un delicioso gemido.

Las manos en su pelo le halan a otro beso devastador.

—Fóllame.

—Sí.

A estas alturas, diría _'sí'_ a cualquier cosa.

De su nube de placer alcanza a rescatar la suficiente cordura para pensar.

— ¿Condones? —pide a su oído, alineándose contra el otro cuerpo, rozando su erección con la otra.

—En el cajón. — Eugene responde, pasando las manos por los músculos de su espalda.

Vincent se arrodilla de nuevo entre sus piernas y se estira para alcanzar el pequeño paquete plateado.

—Primero. —Eugene indica—. Tienes que estirarme.

— ¿Perdón?

—Estirarme —repite, abriendo y cerrando los dedos en forma de tijera.

— ¡Oh! —Comprende, ruborizándose por su falta de conocimiento—. Por supuesto.

Sus manos tiemblan un poco al deslizarse a las partes más intimas de su amante, le es tan extraño y al mismo tiempo tan _correcto._

—No voy a ser rudo —asegura, observando sus dedos perderse en el ajustado orificio, la sola imagen hace que su erección dé un salto.

—No importa si lo eres. Lo quiero, _ahora_.

No pierde tiempo y se coloca el preservativo, toma las delgadas piernas, las acomoda arriba de sus hombros y _empuja_.

La primera estocada _casi_ duele, acomoda los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Eugene y lo observa cerrar los ojos con una perceptible mueca de dolor.

— ¿Estás bien?

Eugene asiente, el rubor extendiéndose a su cuello y sus hombros, cuando abre los ojos brillan tanto que no puede evitar besarlos.

Y empuja de nuevo; hasta estar enterrado profundamente en su amante.

—Ahí, justo _ahí_.

Y no puede hacer otra cosa que obedecer.

Sabe que no durará, las embestidas se vuelven cortas y erráticas, el sudor recorre sus cuerpos, gime y sabe que mañana estará sin voz, pero nada importa si puede estar así un segundo más.

Sus lenguas se encuentran, enlazan y parece que nunca dos bocas encajaron mejor que las suyas.

—Te amo.

Es la confesión lo que dispara su orgasmo, agotado, se deja caer en los brazos dispuestos que se han abierto para recibirlo. Las intensas oleadas de placer remiten y entonces se da cuenta que su amante no ha logrado acompañarlo al _Nirvana._

—No has terminado —farfulla, avergonzado.

Eugene lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, los labios hinchados y la dulce placidez de alguien que ha recibido más placer del que pudiera imaginar.

—No importa. —Desestima—. ¿Tienes idea de cuándo fue que conseguí una erección _así_?, estoy más que satisfecho con lo que obtuve.

—No. Claro que importa. —Decide.

Esta vez no hay titubeos, tomando una honda respiración, acaricia el goteante pene con sus labios antes de metérselo a la boca totalmente, la cabeza golpea el fondo de su garganta y obstruye su respiración, pero no se detiene incluso cuando su reflejo de arcada aparece, presiona más hacia dentro y pronto su nariz roza con el hueso púbico, ahí donde el olor a sexo le hace gruñir de satisfacción.

Su pulgar merodea la entrada al cuerpo ajeno, frotando los pliegues de la sensible piel y jugueteando a introducirlo sin hacerlo realmente.

—Vincent, Vincent —resopla ahogadamente—, Vincent, hazlo _maldita se–…_

Eugene nunca termina la oración; Vincent curva el dedo intruso, buscando ese nudo donde el placer se hace más intenso, cuando lo encuentra, fricciona con fuerza y su boca se llena pronto de semen espeso y amargo. Eugene empuja su cabeza para quitarlo, pero saborea el fruto de su esfuerzo con la mejor intención.

Se tiende a un lado del cuerpo delgado, sabe que tiene que levantarse y limpiar a Eugene, que comienza a mostrarse soñoliento, pero quiere un minuto más para retener la estampa en sus retinas, toda una vida.

—Te amo también —susurra.

Eugene entreabre los parpados y lo besa con pereza, sabe que decirlo no cambia nada, sólo es un lastre menos que cargar en su espalda cuando llegue la hora de emprender el viaje.

—Lo sé —contesta.

–

**~Fin~**

–

**

* * *

**

–

**Nota:**

**T9**: Me refiero por supuesto, a la novena vertebra torácica, jamás lo especifican en la película, pero estadísticamente, la paraplejia más común causada en los accidentes de tráfico es entre T7 y T12, entre más alta, menor control en tronco y extremidades superiores (y por supuesto, necesidades fisiológicas tales como la micción y la erección), dado que Eugene sí tiene muy buen control de brazos y torso (subió una escalera, creo que eso es suficiente prueba) me tomé la libertad creativa de especificar un poco.

Agradecimientos a Ayánn por la edición, corrección y porras en general, linda, sabes que sin ti mis redundancias serían incluso peores de lo que son.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer.


End file.
